


the depths of many marvelous moments seen all at one time

by ideare



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01e16 The Red Scare, Gen, Lowercase, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: there are things jiya remembers that she's never actually experienced.





	the depths of many marvelous moments seen all at one time

**Author's Note:**

> title from _slaughterhouse-five_ by kurt vonnegut jr.

jiya stood at the foot of the beach, gentle waves lapped the tips of her oxfords. she had a large sun-hat pulled low over her eyes, with one hand on top to prevent the wind from yanking it away. her skirt billowed out around her as she watched the men and women working on the scaffolding raised high above the water. they were focused and didn't seem to mind the fog as it crowded in around them across the golden gate strait.

jiya blinked and she

sits on a bed at a private hospital. her room is sterile and white; she barely dares to move in fear of ruffling her sheets too much. she can just about make out the faint hum of the a/c, but the rest of the hospital noises are cut off by her closed door and the sound of wind in her ears, distant but recent.

outside her window, sunlight glitters on the waves below, the blue a startling contrast to the red of the golden gate bridge. 

rufus' voice floats back to her, the edge of panic sharp even in her haze, as she struggles to focus on what he's asking:  
_where'd you go?_

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the prompt "false memory" over at [lastfanstanding](https://lastfanstanding.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
